vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wissana
Summary Real name Wissana, the only GM who has his real name revealed; his code name is Chilli. He loves his brother so much he bought Neo Universe for Kanda, because he knew Kanda had no money to buy it. Wissana does not appear in the real world; he is only known as an administrator of Neo Universe. In the game, he is an impetuous player who destroys every opponent who defies him. His skill is the Distortion Flame, a large fireball which can destroy everything within a certain radius. He invited Kanda to become a GM like him, but since Kanda has already joined the anti-GM forces, they are enemies. After losing to Kanda in GM war he lost most his GM powers, but before he died, he meet the NPC Space sleeping under the Intermacrocosm- surface that made him resurrected again. But his left arm didn't work for a while until his left arm broke into black which comes with new powers that he didn't know before But later he learned that this power came from the embryo of NPC Space that was buried in him the first time they met. And then joined the group with the Kanda, who now dissolve the Anti-GM group under the new name Fire Mask to conceal the Kanda group In the latter he left the Kanda group. According to the persuasion of the NPC Time, he can now use the full power of the NPC Space. He is responsible for eliminating the EXE monsters that enter Confederation of Star and helping the players as NPC Space. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C with Distortion Flame, 6-B with R.A.M form, 5-B with skill No Future spell | At least 7-A with Black hand | At least 4-C Name: Wissana, Chilli Origin: EXEcutional Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Player, GM, NPC Powers and Abilities: |-|GM war= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 4) (Player, after dying for a while, will be resurrected to another location within the star that died itself randomly), Possession (with skill install by choosing the target to use this skill only 1 person with a limited time to use this skill), Information Analysis (player can check the detailed information of weapon and item), Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Pocket Reality Manipulation |-|Space warehouse level 4= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight (with skill fly), Immortality (type 4), Information Analysis, Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Elasticity (with left Black hand which is derived from the NPC Space), Portal Creation (with space spell), Black Hole Creation (with left Black hand), Resistance Negation Regeneration (High-Low) |-|Cosmic Grand battle= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 4), Information Analysis, Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Wissana can create stars with high gravity to absorb things around that star), Limited BFR (When someone grabs the Space sword, aside from himself or NPC Space, will be pull into space sword), Spatial Manipulation (Space sword can distort the attack range of the sword), Power Nullification Immortality (Type 4) (When pulled into the space sword player will not be able to resurrect) Attack Potency: Mountain level with spell Distortion Flame (with the destructive power that can blow a mountain), Country level with R.A.M (by shooting beams from outer space to put Anti-GM group down), Planet level with No Future spell (Wissana can create artificial suns that are so hot that it destroys the surrounding planet) | At least Mountain level (Can attack incomplete Zenith, with size higher than 10000 meters and almost dead) | At least Star level (Can attack Zenith complete form) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can fly out of the La Puada planet in just a few | Supersonic+ (At least as fast as before) | Likely Massively FTL+ (At least greater than or as gwen that travels at a distance of 1/4 universe with 151 hours) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Can withstand Distortion Flame of Kanda's attack), Mountain level with R.A.M | Mountain level (At least as more as before) | Star level (Can withstand Beam of Zenith's attack as short range) Stamina: Very high, can fight Anti-GM for many hours Range: Hundreds of meters with spell, tens of kilometers with R.A.M, planetary with No Future spell | Tens of kilometers with attack by Black Hand | Several meters with Space sword, tens of kilometers with spell space Standard Equipment: Battle window, R.A.M, Fire mask, Antimatter (Space sword), Suit of Space, Space boot Intelligence: Wissana is able to respond to investments in situations well but sometimes overcome problems with emotions Weaknesses: Easy to precipitate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire ball: Is a basic fire skill by releasing fireballs to attack the enemy Explosion: Released a beam of direct fire at the target When the beam touches the target, it will explode violently. Distortion Flame: Is a high fire skill which will create a large fire ball over the head and throw at the enemy Grand Orbits: It is an area created by the power of Wisana R.A.M form. There will be many suns and meteor in this area. * Sun door: Place a trap around when an enemy touches is warped onto the sun by he create. * Blast comex: Able to control the meteorites in the territory Grand Orbits to attack the enemy Expone Prominence: Skills in R.A.M's form will release the fire and then shoot a beam at the target area The area exposed to this beam will have a flame burning above 8848 meters. Flameslave: Skills in R.A.M's form. Let the pensioner of fire attack the enemy. No Future: Skills in R.A.M's form. Create a large sun and let it fall and burn the enemy around into ash. Distortion Flame (Black hand): Let the black fire go out and pull everything around into the dimensional hole caused by that black fire. Magnetar: Create stars with high gravity to absorb things around that star Key: GM war | Space warehouse level 4 | Cosmic Grand battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:EXEcutional Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users